


Our legacy

by Fedeplano



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, No Deeprealms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post conquest, first fanfic, so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedeplano/pseuds/Fedeplano
Summary: You know what happened during the war, but what about the life after the war ? We, as the successors of the heroes of the war, had the responsibility to take our legacy and rebuilt our world that was devastated from the war. We'll succeed in this task, no matter how hard it'll be
 
This is my first fanfic, it's about an AU post Conquest, and if I made some mistakes, please let me know.





	1. Beginning

When he woke up that day, he was filled with excitement .  
It was his birthday, he was finally 2, and his mommy promised that she’d take him to see the gardens of Windmire.  
His mommy usually was busy with some affairs, when she talk about them with his nanny he feel confused with so many strangewordslike public relationship, reconstruction of the kingdom or Hoshido, but today mommy promised him that they would spent the entire day together.  
For him it means everything because his mommy was his whole family.  
He never met his daddy or any relatives, even if he remembered vaguely his mommy mentioning something about a certain Aunt Elise.  
<< come on little one, it’s time to wake up >> a voice that belongs to his nanny brought him to the reality.  
<< okay, aunt Cassita >> he replied with an yawn and getting out from his bed  
<< And before having breakfast, remember to clean your teeth and brush your hair >> she reminded him.  
<< oo- ahhww- kay>> he said while he started to put his clothes.  
<< Also, Happy birthday Shiro >> she said with a smile.  
After having prepared himself for the day, he went to the table at the center of that small room for having breakfast.  
<< Aunt Cassita, when mommy’s comin today ? >> Shiro asked while he bit into the roll.  
<< Soon, and while we waiting for her , we can go to the market and getting a present for you, okay ? >> she asked.  
Shiro stared at her with wonder, usually she and his mommy didn't let him go to the market because people would stare at him because of his aspect, he didn't reassemble the others nohrians with his white and spike hairs, his grey eyes and his soft features. Such walk meant a lot to him.  
<< yesss !!!>> he cried happy while hugging Cassita despite the fact she was a podgy person.

  
In ten minutes they were out of the house and started to wandering about the underground discrict to look for a present for Shiro.  
Shiro was enjoying the walk despite the fact that people would stare at him, making him nervous, and muttering something about Hoshidan scum but he didn't care, he was a nohrian citizen and he was going to spent a day with his mommy.  
<< Do you want a pendant ? >> Cassitta asked while indicated a stall with some pendants and charms.  
<< I don't like >> Shiro answered.  
Shiro then pointed a wooden spear from another stall and asked to Cassita << I like this, we can buy ? >>  
<< No. Your mother would kill me, if I bought a weapon for you >> Cassita replied to him.  
<< Okay …>> Shiro said with a sad look on his face.  
Shiro noticed some bands hanging from a clothing stall and he decided what his present will be.  
<< I wan this, Aunt Cassita >> He said while he pointed to a black band.  
<< Are you sure ? >> She asked while coming near the stall.  
Shiro answered with a nod, so Cassita bought his present and she put it on his front.  
<< Thank you >> He said while he give her another hug.  
<< Are you enjoying your permanence here, you freak ? >> A voice said making them to turn to where the voice come from.  
They saw a boy, around 8 or 9 with red hairs, walking towards them with a strange expression that Shiro keow very well, it was the same expression that people gave to him, an expression of disgust.  
<< I wonder when you are going back to Hoshido,you scum>> the boy continued while still wearing that expression.  
Shiro heard again that strange word, Hoshido, but he didn't spent too much thinking about because he was focuses of the other words of the boy and those words were making him feel bad.  
<< Don't you see that you are making us feeling sick with your presence, you Hoshidan scum >> Shiro felt his eyes wet and his hands shaking .  
<< What have done this child to you ? >> Cassita asked giving to the boy a terrible glare.  
<< He exists, that's what he had done >> the boy answered . Now, Shiro started to cry, feeling bad and scared because of the words of the boy.  
<< Because of his kind I lost my father during the war of two years ago, now i’m going to take a little revenge >> the boy said coming near with a fist.  
<< Try it and you are going to have something real to get revenge>> it was yelled by an angry voice that Shiro recognised instantly.  
Mommy was here.  
Mommy ran in front of the boy with a angry expression.  
<< Who is talki… wait, you are … I'm so sorry, milady >> the boy recognised the woman and he quickly bowed to her, with a scared expression on his face.  
<< Go away, now !!! >> mommy screamed to the boy who ran away quickly.  
<< Shiro, are you hurt ? >> she turned to her son.  
<< Mommy ! >> Shiro sobbed hugging his mommy while he cried his tears.  
<< it’s okay, it's over now>> she said comforting her soon.  
It took a few minutes to calm down Shiro.  
<< I'm sorry, I should have been sooner >> she said, still hugging her son.  
<< To make amends about this incident i'll buy some chocolate for you, is it okay for you ? >> she asked trying to cheer up her son.  
Shiro respond with nod and, with puffy eyes, hugged her harder.  
She noticed then the band on his head.  
<< is it the present from Cassita ? >> she asked release the hug.  
<< Yes mommy, is beautiful ? >> he asked with a faint smile .  
<< it’s make you more handsome than usual. >> she replied tickling his nose.  
He chuckled at the tickling and finally gave to his mommy a big smile.  
<< Thanks Cassita for the present for Shiro >> she said giving a smile to the nanny.  
<< it’s an honor for my, Lady Kamui >> she replied bowed to the woman.  
<< So Shiro, I promised you to go to see the flowers together, am i right ? >> Kamui said looking at her son.  
He remembered her promise and , after giving her another big smile, he takes her hand.  
<< Okay, let’s go >> Kamui said and then they leave the underground discrict to see the gardens of windmire

The rest of day went good, he saw the flowers for the first time and he enjoyed most the white lilies because he reminded his hair and his mother’ hair.  
Then mommy bought some chocolates and a little cake for him and she sang happy birthday to him.  
At the end of the day they returned home to have dinner, which consisted in bear meat, and she put him to the bed.  
<< Mommy, you can sing someting ?>> he asked with puppy eyes under the blankets of his bed.  
<< Okay, my brave warrior >> she said sitting on the border of his bed.  
<< I know a song that an old friends loved to sing >> she said clearing up her throat.

<< _You are the ocean’s gray waves destined to seek_  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  >> she sang with a beautiful song.  
Just listening to this lyrics Shiro felt calm, in peace with himself and a little sleepy. He started to close his yes as the song continued.  
<< _Yet the waters ever change flowing like time_  
_The path is yours to climb_ >> she ended the song and noticed that her little son was asleep.

  
<< Sleep well, my brave warrior >> she whispered to him before leaving the room.  
Those words was the last thing he heard before falling to world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the prologue of my fist fan fiction and I hope that you have enjoyed it.  
> This story is set after Conquest in AU where Shiro is the son of Ryoma and Kamui.  
> (You’ll discover later during the story how this was possible)  
> In this story the narrators will be every children of the characters, included Kana you’ll find out later.  
> About this chapter i hope i get the right characterization of Shiro, Kamui and Cassita, also if wasn't clear it was set in the underground discrict of Windmire, a place that it was shown in Birthright during chapter 22.  
> Feel free to leave a review and let me know if I made some grammar mistake or I get the wrong character of Shiro, Kamui and Cassita.  
> Stay tuned next week for the next chapter.  
> See ya,  
> Fedeplano


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter an year had passed between the previous one. I tell you that to not make you confused about the chapter.

He was sad.  
Despite the fact that some days ago was his birthday, Kiragi was sad because nobody really cared about it.  
Sure, there was a party with aunty Hinoka, aunty Sakura, uncle Subaki and his cousin Caeldori, they ate a cake and they gave to him a new kimono and a strange thing that they called toy yumi as a presents, but within an hour all of them, excepts Caeldori because she is one year old, went back to their affairs and go back to that strange expression that Kiragi never understood what means.  
And Kiragi never liked that expression because he wanted them to be always happy, having a smile to share, not that expression that means something he couldn't understand but making him feel sad.  
Also they have that expression everytime they spoke to him about his parents, Takumi and Oboro, but he never understand why.  
They said that his parents were having a something rest, but that means they will wake up one day.  
He wished they would wake up for his birthday and finally meet them, but they didn't.  
And he couldn't find the place where they are sleeping.  
They told him that his parents are resting in the garden of the castle , but Kiragi only found some strange stones with something written on, but Kiragi didn't pay any attention at those because he couldn't read yet.  
And why his parents were resting he never understood everything, once he heard from some servants something about a fight in throne room and something about his mommy resting because she had carried something over 10 months.  
He shook his head to escape such bad thoughts, he didn't like be sad in general, and he decided to visit Caeldori.  
He exited from his room and he went to the room of his cousin.  
He didn't make even 20 meters when he saw two servants speaking something in a low voice to each other in the corridor of the castle.  
Curios, Kiragi came closer, making sure to not let them see him, to hear their chat.  
<< I can't believe that another village was destroyed by nohrians again. And their King had the nerve to say that it was some actions from bandits >> Kiragi made a confused expression, he knew that Nohr was a far land and that they were their allies, why they had to attack Hoshido ?  
<< And it didn't help that Lady Sakura went that much to the Wind tribe for unknown reason, is she trying to gain their alliance ? >>  
<< I don't think so, I heard that she had a boyfriend there. Such a first princess we have >> This fact suprised Kiragi and he smiled a little, he was going to have a new uncle and maybe a new cousin ?  
<< Really ?!!! >>  
<< Yes, if it is true, it would explain why Queen Hinoka was yelling at her the other day >>  
<< To think that only three years ago the two of them were so close, and also there were still around Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi >>. Kiragi opened wide his eyes, they were talking about his father and uncle Ryoma.  
<< It’s terrible that Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi left us, above all Lord Ryoma, he was such a charismastic leader. And also heirless. That’s why the throne passed to Lady Hinoka. >> Kiragi was shocked, this was the first time he heard about this story. He thought that aunty Hinoka was always the queen.  
<< I'm not stupid, I know that too. But it's true that the fact changed a lot our royalty. They became a lot colder >>.  
<< You noticed that too, eh ? And Lady Hinoka suffered the most, she is angrier, hashier and colder than before, and in top of that in the last days she looks pale and I heard her complaining that she had terrible headache during the nights >>  
<< It is the last thing we need. An ill queen. And all of this is because of the betrayal of Lady Kamui>>  
Kiragi was confused, who is this Kamui ?  
<< You are right, because of her everything this kingdom worked so far was shattered in a day. There is no wonder that the last time she visited our kingdom was almost two years ago. After that Ninja tried to kill her, she must feared that people would try to hurt her again for all the awful things that her and her kind had done towards us if she would come to visit Hoshido again. >>  
<< She guessed right. If she visit us again, she won't get away unharmed >>  
At this words Kiragi left the corridor to go quickly to Caeldori. He really needed to speak to someone, because that chat scared him and he saw an expression on the servants he had never saw and he didn't like it.  
He never knew of the hatred towards Nohr and he never heard anything about this Kamui, maybe she was his aunty but why had he never met her ? And what is the meaning of the word betrayal ?  
Without noticing he entered in the room of his cousin finding her asleep.  
When he realised where he was, he looked at his cousin and he felt a little envy about her.  
“She is lucky” Kiragi thought with a sad face.  
She had her parents when he had never met his own.  
<< I wanna to met ya, Daddy … Mommy >> he said with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

 

She was bored.  
In the entire nohrian court there wasn't anything fun to do it. Even her hobby to spy the males servants didn't interested a lot that day. Nina was looking for a playmate but anyone wasn't free to play with her. Her cousin Forrest was too young to play with her, her cousins Shigure and Soleil were with her uncle Laslow in the countryside for a trip, her parents were off because of a mission and her uncles and aunties were too busy to play with her. Despite this fact they always gave a smile to her and listen to what she had to say.  
Except Aunty Kamui, she was a strange person. Nina had speak with her only a few times and she didn't know her a lot. The only things she knew about her were she always had this distant expression on her face, like she was thinking about something. But the motive wasn't any secret, the court whispered that her uncle, King Xander, was courting the woman in the last three months.  
To be aware of this you had only to see how Xander stares at Kamui, even if they are adopted siblings.  
But the other things that she knew about her aunt was a mystery. During the day her aunts disappeared, and this was a mystery that was only noticed by Nina.  
One day she saw Kamui went in an hall of the caste,near to aunty Elise’s room, and when Nina followed her to try to ask if she could play with her, Nina didn't look at her for a second and she disappeared without leaving any sign.  
She searched for everywhere but Nina couldn't find her.  
Later Nina asked to her aunty’s retainers where she had gone and they told her that Kamui left the castle in the earlier morning for a diplomatic mission. When she told them that she had seen her a few moments ago, they told her that she was daydreaming and went back to their mansion.  
But Nina wasn't a fool, she knew that Kamui had disappeared somewhere that day so she started to follow her aunt.  
During the observation of Kamui, Nina noticed that the woman didn't smile a lot, and she smiles only when Xander was around, and she always had that distant look on her face, like sadness, also she disappears during the day and Nina never got a clue where she had gone.  
Of course , Nina’s actions were discovered by her father and he told her to stop this actions or he would take away her drawings.  
This made to stop immediately her from following her aunt, her drawings of boys that are spending time together means a lot to her, but her doubts remained.  
Where is Kamui going during the day ?  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter were introduced as narrators Kiragi and Nina and I hope I get their character. Also at the end of the notes of every chapter, excepts the first, i’ll post the age of the children that we have seen so far. This will help you when i’ll do the time skip.  
> Feel free to leave a comment about the story and if I leave an error, get the wrong nature of a character or there something wrong let me know, so I can fix that part.  
> Stay tuned next week for the next chapter and I hope you had a good week.  
> See you next time,  
> Fedeplano 
> 
> Shiro 3  
> Kiragi 2  
> Nina 3  
> Forrest 1  
> Shigure 4  
> Soleil 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another year had passed from the previous chapter, I have to tell to not make you confused about the chapter.

He was content.  
This was his first wedding that he had ever seen, and he had never realized how much nohrians people were looking out for this sort of event.  
His father told him that people loved this kind of event because they had an excuse to distract themselves from the tensed situation. When he asked about what tensed situation his father replied that this situation was born at the end of the war almost four years ago. “Hoshido didn't like Nohr, not after that accident”, his father said with a sad look on his face.  
He knows the reason, he was thinking about mother.  
She disappeared at the end of the war four years ago, without a single clue where she went. Everyone said that she run away to escape her own guilt or there are even people swearing that she never existed, that she was a myth, a tale.  
Of course, his father was really upset when he found out this story, he was still looking for her during his free time and this kind of story didn't help a lot in the research and to his moral.  
And recently he allowed him and her sister Soleil to help him in the research, despite the fact that him and his sister were only respectively 5 and 4.  
But Shigure didn't care, he only wants to finally meet his mother because he had no memories about her.  
The only things tha belonged to her was a pendant with a blue stone set in the center and a strange song that his father taught him when he was 3.  
According to his father this was a promise he had made to her before that accident.  
But why had she to dissapear ? That's a question that every person that knows her had once pondered to themselves.  
Shigure shook his head, that wasn't the moment to think about that kind of thoughts.  
That was a special day, her aunt Kamui was marrying with King Xander, his uncle.  
It was told him that Kamui was an adopted sibling to the Nohrian Royal family , so there weren't any issues about this marriage but he never fully understood what that meant.  
From his bench in that church he could easily see his uncles and aunts with their children sat in a bench near the altar.  
He saw in the first row his cousin Nina, who was staring with a strange lights in her eyes at two guys interacting with each other, between her father Niles and her mother Camilla.  
Next, in the second row to them there was his cousin Forrest, who had an happy expression on his face despite wearing a cloth for girl, with his father Leo and his mother Nyx.  
And in third row there was uncle Odin and aunt Elise, who was holding a baby Ophelia.  
<< Big brother, why we aren't there with others cousin >> he heard a voice from his left recognised immediately who's voice was.  
<< Because father wanted to see if this kind of events will attract her >> Shigure said turning his head to see his sister’s face.  
<< You mean mommy ? >> she asked with a disbelief look on her face. Shigure nodded to her, and he saw an excited expression coming on her face, and she started to look around to see if she could spot a woman with hair as blue as hers.  
Shigure smiled at the reaction of his little sister, that was one of the reason that his father looked for mother, to let her finally see again his children and to get a chance for them to meet their mother.  
<< And with the benediction of the dusk dragon i declare you both husband and wife. Now you can kiss with each other >> Those words brought back to reality him and his sister Soleil, and he saw the new couple kissing each other and he smiled for them, because they finally found the true happiness and he deeply wished to find the same happiness when he and Soleil ‘ll finally meet their mother.

 

 

 

This situation couldn't become more awkward.  
Whenever the Hoshidans go somewhere in that party, every Nohrian would stare at them with an atmosphere filled with tension.  
He didn't understand why the queen Hinoka and his husband Subaki had to attend this event, okay, that was the wedding of her sister but Kamui had betrayed Hoshido and her family, and that was a fact that someone can overcome easily.  
He had to admit that he liked the party for the sweets that he found on the tables, the Nohrians really had a lot of candies and most of them were of his taste, but that's not the point.  
Because of Nohr many people were hurting like his aunt.  
They were sitting around a table in the ballroom and a lot of people were dancing, giving sometimes to the Hoshidans a glance.  
Near to him there was his aunt, a woman with purple hair and an annoyed expression to her face, that she was staring towards a couple at the center of the ballroom.  
He knew what she was thinking, to her former fiancé.  
<< you are thinking about him, am I right? >> he asked looking at her.  
<< Nothing escape from your eyes eh? You are really Saizo the sixth >> she replied giving at him a pity smile.  
<< I told you that my name is Asugi aunt Orochi , not that stupid name >> he answered giving to his aunt an angry glance.  
<< i’m sorry but I couldn't help. You remind me of your parents >> she replied laughing while ruffling his black hair.  
<< anyway you are still thinking about Kaden, right ? >>  
<< yes, every time I look at Selkie, to her innocence face, I just see him and that's reminded me how much I miss him >>  
Asugi nodded, he knew very well that feeling of nostalgia.  
Despite being 5 years old, he still had some vaguely memories about his parents but they were no longer here, his only relatives were a sick uncle, brother of his mother, and her aunt, a retainer of Subaki, and she practically adopted him despite having a daughter of her own.  
And being so near to the Royal family give to him a real picture of the situation.  
The commoners were still attacked from the Nohrians, and no matter they tried to pin the blame to the bandits people know the truth, and many people were suffering the loss of someone dear to them and the royal family was still broken.  
Asugi gave a glance to the near table seeing the queen sitting next to his husband and witnessed how much she was uncomfortable with this party.  
And it didn't help to her mood that before the departure her sister Sakura revealed to her that she had married a member of the wind tribe.  
The queen was so mad to the behaviour of her sister that she left her in Hoshido with her daughter and her niece.  
And the source of this mess was Nohr and that's why Asugi could never forgive them.

 

 

SHIRO

<< I ‘m here, Shiro >> his mother said while entering in the room and taking off her hood.  
<< mom !!>> he exclaimed hugging her tightly.  
<< I miss you too, my brave warrior >> she replied hugging her son back.  
<<Mom, you are gonna teach me how to use a sword today ? Did I have to remind you that you promised ? >> he said putting his hands on his side.  
<< I’m sorry, but I don't think that this is the right time >> she answered him with a sad look on her face.  
Of course, he would have to know. Some months ago she had promised that she would taught him about how to use a sword but when they had to start the training she gave an excuse and they didn't start, and she keep giving an excuse when he asked her about the lesson.  
To be honest, he really didn't care about sword fight but he wanted to spend more time together because in the last months she came to visit him not as often as before.  
And when they were together and go to have a walk in the underground discrict she never take off her hood, like she didn't want to be see from the other people.  
But that's ridiculous, his mom is only his mom, even if in the last month Shiro noticed that she gained some weight but he didn't really care about that.  
<< Where's Cassitta? >> she asked to him.  
<< She went to the market to buy some stuff >> he replied with an annoyed tone.  
<< What's wrong Shiro ? >> she asked with a hint of preoccupation on her voice  
<< I just … I just want to spend more time with you >> he answered while bringing his head to stare at the floor.  
Before even he could react, he found himself trapped in an hug of his mother.  
<< I'm so sorry, I didn't want to let you feel so lonely, but something is keeping me busy, but when that's over i’ll spend an entire day just the two of us, we can even start the sword lesson, okay ? >> she asked looking in his face to see his reaction.  
<<is it a deal? >> he asked hugging her harder.  
<< it's a deal, so what do you want to do now , you can ask me everything, except, you know, sword lesson. >>  
He could ask everything he want, uh ?  
There's something that keeps his mind occupied lately.  
<< Can you talk me about dad, I never meet him and you never talked about him.  
I want to know something about him >> he asked looking at her in her eyes.  
<< Are you sure ? >> she asked releasing him from the hug. He replied with a nod.  
<< ok, where do I even begin ? >> she asked to herself.  
<< what's his name ? >> Shiro asked to her.  
<< His name is Ryoma, and he was the most honourable and bravest man I have ever met. We had shared so little time together, but that are beautiful moments in my life. >> she said with a nostalgic expression on her face.  
<< He was ? >> he asked confused , what was the meaning of those words?  
<< I am sorry, but he is no longer here >> she replied with a sad look.  
That was an huge hit for him, knowing that his dad was dead and he couldn't even meet him once.  
<< How did he die ? >> he asked while tears pouring out from his eyes.  
<< That's something that I can't tell you now. I know that was a shock and you are feeling bad because you would never meet him, but keep this always in your mind, he might not have met you but he loved you with all his heart, just like me in this moment. >> she said trapping him again in an hug.  
<< Re… Really ? >> he asked while sobbing.  
<< I swear to you, this is the truth. >> she replied still hugging him.  
<< Thank you mom, to telling me this. >> he replied with still tears on his eyes.  
<< Don't mention it, it's your right to know >> she reassured him.  
After some minutes he was feeling a little better and he decided to say something to his mom to let her know that he was feeling a little better.  
<< Mom, if it's true that he loved me even not meeting me,then I believe I love him even when we’ll never meet.>>  
<< I believe the same >> she said giving him a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> About the chapter we have met Shigure and Asugi, if it wasn't clear Shigure is the son of Laslow and Azura while Asugi is the son of Saizo and Kagero.  
> About the characters I hope that I get their right characterization and I hope that I didn't made some grammar mistakes.  
> If I made some mistakes , please let me know about them.  
> And feel freel to leave a review about the story.  
> I think I am done with the things to say, so see you later and stay tuned next week for the next chapter.  
> Fedeplano.
> 
> Age of the characters at the moment.  
> Shiro 4  
> Nina 4  
> Shigure 5  
> Asugi 5  
> Forrest 2  
> Ophelia some months  
> Kiragi 3  
> Soleil 4  
> Caeldori 2


End file.
